Rebel
by overly-distracted
Summary: What was Daniel REALLY like growing up?


Stargate SG-1 – Rebel  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O'Neill walked down the corridors toward their respective offices after a debriefing. They were almost to the split-up point when someone called Daniel's name. The young archaeologist stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the voice.  
  
"I know that voice. Oh God." He turned slowly around a came face to face with an Airman.  
  
"Daniel Jackson. I thought it was you." The Airman said after saluting Jack.  
  
"I don't see how you could even recognize me." Daniel said as the two hugged. Jack watched the exchanged with raised eyebrows and a cocked head.  
  
"Daniel?" He said getting Daniel's attention.  
  
"Oh, Jack this is Jeremy Wright. He was one of my foster brothers. The only one that I could actually stand." Daniel explained.  
  
"Why wouldn't he recognize you?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Well, it's—it's been a long time. Daniel stuttered and Jack knew there was more he wasn't telling him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm surprised I recognized you. Considering what you looked like the last time I saw you." Jeremy told him.  
  
"What do you mean 'looked liked the last time you saw him'? He looks different now? I can't see him looking any different." Jack asked. Daniel groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, way different. I'm not surprised he never said anything. I don't think he's very proud of his...younger years." Daniel rolled his eyes and glared at the Airman. "Well, Daniel was, to put it lightly, a punk."  
  
"Punk?" Jack looked at Daniel. He couldn't see the archaeologists as a punk. Daniel sighed and shrugged. "What'd he look like?"  
  
"Spiky bleach blond with blue tips; baggie, black clothes; tongue ring; black nail polish. That look drove ours foster parents insane." Jeremy explained. Jack gapped at Daniel and the younger man shrugged again and smiled.  
  
"I had fun." Daniel told him. "And for the record, Jerr, I liked my younger years. No one's ever asked me what I was like after my parents died. If they had, I'd be proud to tell them I was, as you so 'lightly' put it, a punk."  
  
"What did he do?" Jack asked, now more curious about the subject.  
  
"He used to skip school in junior high and get suspended. The teachers made him take a placement test to see if he actually knew anything and they found out from the score that Danny was bored. He finished the test in 15 minutes flat." Jeremy explained. "They were like 'Whoa! What are you doing here?' They got him to go to high school and take senior classes and he graduated at...how old were you?"  
  
"Fifteen." Daniel reminded him. Jack shook his head. He was completely speechless. He knew Daniel was smart, but he had no idea that he was that smart, or that he was a punk.  
  
"This is the last place I thought I would see you in. Man, you looked so different. Oh!" Jeremy dug into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Here Colonel. Take a look at this." He said opening the wallet and handing it to Jack. In it was a picture of young boy with spiky bleach blond hair with blue tips, it was spiked up in all different directions, black, baggie clothes, black nail polish and a couple spiked chains around his neck. His tongue was sticking out and a tongue ring could be seen clearly. Daniel leaned over and laughed.  
  
"You keep a picture of me in your wallet?" He asked Jeremy. Jack eyes widened we he realized it was Daniel. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Of course. I've got to have some proof that one of my foster brothers was a punk. I've got another one if you want that one, sir." Jeremy told Jack.  
  
"Thanks. I gotta go show this to Carter and Teal'c. Daniel." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Airman."  
  
"Sir." Jeremy saluted Jack and the Colonel left to find the other members of SG-1.  
  
"You know how many people are going to be teasing me now? He's not going to just show Sam and Teal'c, his going to show the whole base.  
  
"Hey at least I called you a punk and not a rebel. You were way more rebellious then I told the Colonel. Store theft, graffiti, you spray- painted the mayor's car windows black. You were very rebellious. " Jeremy reminded Daniel. Daniel laughed and sighed.  
  
"Yeah those were fun days. And Jeremy, all people are a rebel at heart. I just chose to let it show more than others." Daniel said and then left Jeremy shaking his head at Daniel's retreating form.  
  
"He may look different, but he's still the same old Daniel."  
  
THE END  
  
~*~ I know this was a slightly odd story but I think Daniel was less innocent in his younger years then everyone thinks he is. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
